This Is It!
by Illloveyoualways
Summary: It's the end of the year and Glee is ready for graduation. The balloons are up. The dresses are bought. The grad caps are assembled and neatly folded. And the anticipation is building! But will it be everything Rachel hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

**This Is It!**

**A/R: I don't own Glee. Well the rights to it that is, I do however own each season which make me super happy Any who I hope you like this please give me comment on how to make this better. No hate though that would make me sad… and we don't want that do we? Hope you enjoy it**_**!**_

**Chapter 1: Excitement **

_It's the end of the year and Glee is ready for graduation. The balloons are up. The dresses are bought. The grad caps are assembled and neatly folded. And the _

_anticipation is building! But will grad be everything they hoped for? Will Rachel choose Finn over New York? Will Artie walk again? How will the long anticipated _

_end of high school really play out? As a night they wish they could remember or the night they wish they could forget?_

Rachel's POV:

"Three more days, till the most anticipated day of the year! For all you seniors out there yes you guessed it graduation! Yours truly the one and only

Rachel berry will be performing along with the New Directions at Friday nights after grad dance! So bring your friends, your girlfriends, your boyfriends

and even your family to Friday's fabulous event. Tickets are on sale now in the cafeteria. I'm Rachel berry and that's it for McKinley highs morning

announcements have an amazing Tuesday" Rachel said through the microphone. Today was Tuesday that meant that it was Glee extra special two

hour practice. The practice was necessary because lately Rachel had been a little sharp and Finn really flat. "It must just be our choice of music that is

messing with our pitch" Rachel thought. "I can't be sharp or I'll never make it into the music business as a professional I'll just be pitied for having such

a pretty body and a respectful voice. It must be the announcements; since I started last month my voice has been a little crisp. Maybe it was all that

was on her mind, maybe the whole thought of graduating and leaving Finn for New York was getting to her. Why didn't she just go to Lima University

with him instead of going to school in New York with Kurt? Why did this have to be so hard, why did Finn have to matter so much. Forget it she though

I'm going to be nothing if I can't even handle one big decision. With that Rachel grabbed her back pack and purse from the shelf it was sitting on and

walk out of the office.

As Rachel walked down the hall she searched for Finn. Where could he be, they had always shared first periods spares together. Maybe he was just

running late. That must be the case, coach beast had Finn running and working out constantly this week since the football game was on the following

Monday and coach beast wanted it to be perfect. Since all of her top players will be leaving this year she wanted to end it with a boom. Rachel though

maybe the glee club could do something at intermission, maybe a medley between Katy Perry and Justin Bieber, No that wouldn't work. The glee club is

disliked already let's not bring Justin's music into this mess. Thinking of the perfect song she would sing to Finn at the end of the dance Rachel started

to hum along.

_There's a dream that I've been chasing_

_Want so badly for it to be reality_

_And when you hold my hand then I understand_

_That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me_

_It's like an angel came by, oh and took me to heaven_

_Like you took me to heaven, girl_

_'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better_

_I don't want you to go, oh no, so_

_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all_

_'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong_

_So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go_

_(__**A/R I'm sorry guys it just fit in perfectly with this. I know some of you guys hate him and some of you love him.)**_

As Rachel wander through the halls of the school she suddenly felt warm air by her ear.

"That was amazing Rach" the voice said whispering into her ear. Rachel turned around to be faced by the one and only Finn.

"Hey baby, where were you 5 minutes ago… I missed you so much" she said hugging him.

"Oh… sorry about that babe, Mr. Schue needed to talk to me for a minute about the set list we pick out for nationals and for the dance this Friday night"

he said hugging her back

"What!" Rachel yelled. "Why was I not invited to this discussion, did Mr. Schue not find it interesting why only one of the CO-leaders was there and not

both Finn."

"Rach, I knew you had announcement and I know how much of a commitment that is along with the other programs you're in. I just thought I could

handle this one meeting without you. It wasn't a big deal Mr. Schue just asked me if you or I could go pick up some new music book he purchased at

the LIMA Music store."

"Oh well then, I'm suppose ill drop this one but Finn, I still disapprove of you going to a meeting without me next time text me or call. You know how I

like to be informed on the Glee schedule."

Yes Rach, I know I would have called or texted but Mr. Schue said it was quick and that…And that… -

"Spit it out Finn" Rachel said cutting him off

"That he only needed one caption to help him for the time being"

"What!" Rachel said screaming. "We must go talk to him now this is ridiculous… and you of all people… what is he thinking!"

"Ah what did you say?" Finn said a little dumbfounded.

"Come on Finn we have a Glee teacher to talk to!" she said an began to run down the hall with a very confused Finn jogging behind her.

**(A/R So I'm sorry it was so short but this is my first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous. Everyone's is so good. So the second chapter might be up **

**tomorrow or not haven't decided, I have a lot of homework but I'll see. Anyways have a great time reading and I look forward to your thoughts. **

**Btw sorry for spelling I really dislike auto correct!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Battle**

**(A/R I'll say it again like I said before. I don't own Glee… I might try *evil face* but not anytime soon. So I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short, I've had so much to do in my English class this week and its ridiculous… Shakespeare is not my friend! So I promise you I will introduce the other Characters of Glee soon. I just don't know how to add them in. Since this is graduation though. Roy Flanagan is still here but the girls group is gone. I couldn't stand that group so I didn't want to add it, but I love Roy so cute. But there will still be hate between him and Kurt as he tries to steal Blaine away. I'll probably right a second fanfic about that but I'll talk about it in this story! Anyways Happy reading! P.S thank you for all the people worldwide reading this… you're just so cool ;)!)**

_Finns POV: _

As Rachel stormed through the hallway Finn jogged behind thinking to himself. "What did I just do, I shouldn't of told her sure I would have got in crap but what Mr. Schue was doing made sense why would we need two captains with only 5 days left of school, two of them in which Finn wasn't at school. Stupid football game why did it have to take up so much of his personal time, the time he could be spending with Rachel. Why is she leaving still, I though she loved me? I guess I was wrong sure she cares enough to stay with me but after the summer she'll be gone probably kissing a new pair of lips somewhere on the Broadway stage. But he was being stupid Rachel would never betray him like that, she loved him and he loved her. He had heard the song she was singing to back there. I think it was Justin Beaver or was it Justin Bieber either way he didn't care for that kid. Yes his music did wow the ladies back when the guys of Glee including himself danced around and singed to his music. Now he knew that he didn't need a kid whose careers pretty much done to get girls because he got Rachel back without singing Justin whatever his name was. Finn pondered his thoughts for a moment when he realized he had stop moving. He looked around in search for his girlfriend but there was no sign of her.

"Rachel" He called out. He waited in search for her small voice reassuring him she was there. But there wasn't a response from Rachel of from anyone for that matter. Finn decided he would jog through the hallways some more. She couldn't have gotten far and if she had she would either be in the Music room or Mr. Schue's Spanish room. He decided Spanish would be the first place Rachel would be because that's where Mr. Schue was teaching first period.

When Finn arrived he saw a very angry Rachel and a very confused Mr. Schue. Finn breathed in in out several times before he decided to talk.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Finn asked looking between the two of them.

"Well Finn, when I asked Mr. Schue about what he had said to you about only needing one Captain for New directions, he told me that he had no idea what I was talking about and if there was a problem between you and I that I discuss the problems with you or with Miss. Pillsbury. I assured him though that we were happy and in love and that there was nothing to worry about."

"Oh well I guess that good" Finn said puzzled by the still angry and confused looks on their faces. "Then what's the problem" He said.

"Well Finn," Mr. Schue said. "The problem is that I never did say those things to you, you must have gotten confused when I said I only needed one CO-captain in New Directions to go and pick up my music book. I said I preferred you did it because I would get the book faster since you have your truck to use and you aren't on very many teams and clubs this year."

"But" Rachel said interrupting him "I told him that I now own a very pretty pick Prius courtesy of my two favourite people and that I can use it to go pick up the music book. And he still said he would prefer you to go do it…he said I was quotes to busy" Rachel made air quotes in the air

"Rachel, neither you or Finn are listening to me today, what's up with you two. Rachel what I am saying is that I know that you are trying to get into university and I didn't think you would have the time to do such a tedious job that I have ask Finn to do. I'm not being biased or sexist Rachel I just thought I would give you a break since school is over in a few days"

"Well there you have it Rach… I'm sorry about this whole thing. Sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Schue have a good rest of the day and we will see you later" Finn said smiling and looking between Mr. Schue and Rachel.

"Yes I'm sorry Mr. Schue for being so rude to you… I'm again quite sorry for being so unspoken I hope to see you later at tonight glee meeting, have a nice day now.

"Okay you to have a nice day now" Mr. Schue said smiling as he closed the door to his room. Finn looked over at Rachel and gave her a small smile and then looked at him watch. 11:10 they had been talking to Mr. Schue for over 20 minutes and the period was over in five. Finn would never have time to go get Rachel's anniversary present that Finn was going to get while he was at the music store. Darn why did she have to be so conceded at time. Like I mean she always cared about something she wasn't included in. I just hope she doesn't find out!

"Finn," Rachel said nudging him in the side. "Babe I'm going to go to English now I'll see you at lunch, I love you." She then reach up and kissed him on the lips.

"Awe Babe I love you too. Have fun in class I'll miss you so much!"

"Bye" Rachel said and began to walk away. Finn decided he might as well get to history class. He couldn't be late anymore or his average could slip meaning the schools in New York wouldn't even look at him and his chances with Rachel would be done. They would never last she would be too famous for him; she would find someone else someone cuter, more attractive.

As school went by Finn kept thinking about what to get Rachel a music book, a necklace, a ring? No a ring would be weird, and frankly uncalled for. By the time Glee club rolled around Finn had decided on getting her a necklace he had seen in the LIMA mall. As he sat in the music room he heard a slight cry coming from the hall. As Finn stepped out of the room he saw an angry Santana standing over a small version of his girlfriend. Finn ran over to her.

"Santana what is going on?"

"Oh shut it potato sac I didn't hurt your precious man hands"

"Santana" Finn bellowed.

"What… Oh sorry it's just a habit"

"So then what is she crying about?"

"Something about her mom being back and about her wanting to meet Beth?"

"Oh well that's a good thing Rach" Finn said helping her up of the floor from where she was crying.

"No it's not she waiting in there to sing with me… I just don't know what to do" she said I don't know what to sing with her.

"Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Santana said singing the bit of one of her favourite songs. "I thought that one would work I find it's a real healer and it really help me to connect with myself and with others"

"Santana… that's wonderful thank you so much" Rachel said giving her a small hug.

"Don't mention it "Santana said.

"Okay I promise not to" Rachel said giggling and clutching to Finns side.

"Now get in there berry I tell Mr. Schue that you're a little busy and we be a smidge late" Finn said smiling.

"Okay thanks babe… Santana" Rachel said turning towards the door.

"Go get her man hands" Santana said smiling. She then turns and slap me lightly in the face. Now let's get going, we need to kick some butt this year." With that her and Finn left Rachel and headed to glee club. Who knew that Finn would get his break through idea in that class?

**(A/R so yeah I know bad ending! It's been a while I'm so sorry guys but keep reading and I'll try to update soon. – Jess)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain

(A/R So I decided I would change it to first person you knows… I'm not making any sense instead of being like Finn decided to sit down I decided to change it to he decided to sit down… make sense… it's just seems hard for me to write this the way I'm writing its giving me writers block :P… I'm sorry… if you guys don't like just tell me and I'll re-update the chapter and change it back to normal, sound okay? )

Rachel POV

I'm late, I'm late, I'm going to be so dead, Santana and Finn and the rest of the glee club are going to yell about me about being late. (A/R In this Fanfic Santana is one of Rachel's best friends… weird eh) Recently Santana and I have been on good terms either she likes me or she finally realized I'm not out to ruin her life. As I walked down the hall I pondered why I was even late in the first place… oh yea I had to get physics help. Staying for extra help for physics was such a bad idea, that silly teacher has no idea how to teach. If this wasn't such a hard class I would have told that teacher to go back to school, nobody's ruining Rachel Berry's education.

As I walk through the Halls I notice a very loud conversation coming from Mr. Schue's Spanish room.

"You can't ruin her life again Shelby I don't care if you've changed, she doesn't need you and you don't need her. Besides Shelby you have another daughter now you remember her name. What is it? Oh yeah… you have a daughter by the name of Beth." Mr. Schue yelled and I moved closer to the door. I sat down beside the door. Wait Rachel thought what is she doing here?

"Yes Will I know I have a daughter I have 2. I have 2 girls that I want to get to know. I truly am sorry for what I've done to Rachel. I understand why your protecting her she is so special and I wish I had fought to keep her instead of just leaving her as I had already done. I know you don't think I love her Will, but I truly do I love her and I miss her she really is something to be proud of and I wish I had known that earlier… now if you excuse me Will I must be going I have a meeting to attend and I don't need any more of your bullshit telling me about what my actions are doing!" Shelby yelled.

"Well then enjoy your day" Mr. Schue said sarcastically. I soon heard the clicking of Shelby's heels and I sprung from the floor from which id been leaning against and smashed into the janitor scart behind me. I feel to the floor and so felt pain spread through my knee. I looked up and see the two puzzled teachers staring at me and I begin to cry.

"Shelby I got this, you can go to your meeting now" Mr. Schue said and knelt down to look at me.

"NO! Will she is my daughter and I will take care of her." Shelby said yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Rachel" Mr. Schue said touching my sleeve.

"It's perfectly fine Mr. Schue, I was going to have to face her sooner or later" I said

"Well then Shelby, take care of her" He said as he rose from the ground. He then gave me a little smile and walk off towards the glee room.

"Hello Rachel" Shelby said smiling.

"Hi" I said back

"I was just wondering how you've been? I've been so bad to you and I just wanted to make it up to you. So I was wondering if you'd been interested in singing with me tonight. I just thought we could catch up and I could see how your vocal projection is coming along." SO much for caring about my leg and why I was on the floor I thought to myself.

"Oh well I guess that's okay" I said trying to pass the time till she left so I could call for help. She bent down and touched my leg and I winced with pain.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Oh yeah fine, so should I meet you tomorrow "

"Sure dear I look forward to catching up" She smiled then rose and walked away leaving me alone with the turned over Janitors cart. I decided I might as well get up or I'll be even later for glee practice. As I got up I put pressure on my sore leg. I cried out and fell to the floor and began to cry.

I sat there for what felt like hours till I heard a voice call out my name.

"Rachel?" the voice called. I raised my head to see Santana running towards me.

"Santana" I weakly called out.

"Rachel are you okay?" she said and Knelt to my side.

"No San, I hurt my leg when I fell onto this janitors cart and I can't get up without wanting to pass out."

"Well let's try and get you up and moving and if it gets any more serious. I just text Kurt and Mercedes and they said they will be over in a bit"

"Oh okaaay" I said and held my hands out for Santana to grab onto. She slowly began to help me up when a sharp pain coursed through my foot. I screamed out in pain. "A-a-a-h Santana, oh my god o-w-w-we-e, Help me back down."

"Wow elf I think you might have broken it… we should probably get you to the hospital"

"No we can't San—"I said but was interrupted when I saw Finn running towards us "Santana I don't want Finn to know about this… I'm sure I'm fine so there's no sense worrying him okay?"

"Whatever Rachel I don't see why this is so—"she said but was interrupted by a distressed Finn"

"Santana what is going on?" He said addressing Santana. She gave me a look an I mouthed the word please. She smiled and then began to speak.

"Oh shut it potato sac I didn't hurt your precious man hands" she said sneering. She knew that would draw away some of the attention as I thought of a plan.

"Santana" Finn bellowed and looked at me with worry in his eyes

"What… Oh sorry it's just a habit" she smiled and turns to give me a reassuring look telling me that she has got this.

"So then what is she crying about?" he asked puzzled by the tears in my eyes. He then looked at Santana who looked back at me. I had to think what to say that would make sense. Then I realized, Beth, Shelby I mouthed. She winked and then talked.

"Something about her mom being back and about her wanting to meet Beth?" She said very nonchalant.

"Oh well that's a good thing Rach" Finn said putting a hand out and helping me of the floor. The pain in my leg throbbed and I began to feel weak, but I had to hold it together till he was done. Santana gave me a worried glance but I shook her off. I decided I would tell a bit of the truth to why I actually had fallen. I breathed in then spoke.

"No it's not she waiting in there to sing with me… I just don't know what to do" she said I don't know what to sing with her. I gave Santana a look and she began to think. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she began to sing.

"Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Santana said singing the bit of one our glee songs me and her were practicing for the day she would tell her parents of her sexuality I saw Santana smile. "I thought that one would work I find it's a real healer and it really help me to connect with myself and with others" She said and held out her hand for me to latch on to.

"Santana… that's wonderful thank you so much" I said giving her a small hug and lightly squeezing her hand.

"Don't mention it "Santana said a joking look in her eyes saying you totally owe me one Berry.

"Okay I promise not to" I said giggling. Suddenly I began to feel woozy so I grabbed Finns side in hopes to not pass out. Santana must have noticed my pain because she started the conversation again in hopes to get Finn away from here so that I could get some help. She went to speak but Finn interrupted.

"Now get in there berry I'll tell Mr. Schue that you're a little busy and we be a smidge late" Finn said smiling.

"Okay thanks babe… Santana" I said smiling and turned towards the door.

"Go get her man hands" Santana said smiling but there was a little pain in her face. She still kept her cool self and lightly slapped me in the face. Now let's get going, we need to kick some butt this year." With that her and Finn left Rachel and headed to glee club.

Rachel started to hobble towards her mom's room when she felt dizzy. Suddenly the world turned black and Rachel hit the floor with a loud THUMP!

When Rachel awoke she was lying in a hospital bed. I looked around only to see the whole glee club in the room staring at me. I felt dizzy and suddenly the world was black again. When she awoke again only her dads Hiram and Leroy were there. I began to sit up but my dad Hiram lightly held me down

"No sweetie you can get up right now. You have a concussion?" Hiram said partially smiling.

"Oh and a few stitched baby… you cracked you head open when you fell. It was a good thing Kurt was just down the hall. Honey we were so worried you would have damaged to your brain cell." Leroy said

"WHAT!" I squeaked.

"LEROY! You've scared her… honey you have nothing to worry about you had a CT scan and it reported that everything was fine, all except your leg. It seems as if you have fractured two of the bones in your thigh. The doctor says you won't be able to walk on that leg for at least 6 months. But darling its fine, there will be no permanent damage so you'll be fine as for the dance and graduation your crutches will be in next week so for now you'll be in a wheel chair." Hiram said giving me a reassuring smile.

"What NOOO! Dads the dance is next week as designer and coordinator of the graduation and Grad dance. I must be there, I must dance with Finn!" I said squealing but stopping because the pain in my head was overwhelming.

Oh Dear... I never thought about that, will just have to work something out" Hiram said happily.

"Now dear your father and I must be going, we will come see you in the morning to help you get ready for your discharge from the hospital" Leroy said looking at my other dad then to me.

"So you're telling me I need to stay overnight?"

"That's correct" they said in unison.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye dearest we love you" they said as they squeezed me into one of our many family hugs. I hugged them back and waved out of the room.

I lay back onto my bed to enjoy the peace only to be interrupted by a voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

(A/R. So cliff-hanger! I bet you can guess who it is. So faster update today it's a long weekend so you know I'll have lots of time for my Fanfic… Thank you for everything! For all you guys who commented. I will respond it's just I'm not fully used to fanfiction yet. I'm a newbie or as some people say noob anyways I try to get another one soon until then happy reading - Jess)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It all ends here**

**(A/R so guys I'm back and I bring story! I know I meant to put it like that but any whom. I don't have any homework so id though id right some more of this beautiful story… sound good )**

**Rachel's POV:**

I looked up to see Finn staring at me with concern and frustration.

"Finn" I squeaked out

"Rachel, I was just talking to Santana and she told me about everything, why didn't you tell me you hurt yourself I was with you just under an hour ago and you couldn't mention the fact that you thought your leg was broken?"

"OH Finn, I'm sorry I just didn't want to worry you because honestly I'm perfectly fine! We could even leave now." I said and began to tug on my IV wire but Finn rested his hand on my hand. 

"Rachel babe, you cut your head open they had to give you stiches I was specifically told not to let you leave, that tells me that you are not okay "

"But I'm Fine Finn the doctor said I would be able to leave anytime. You need to stop worrying because I'm not worried and if I'm not worried then it's silly for you to be." Giving him I smile as I laid my head on my pillow. I looked up at him and he smiled at me I look at his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before resting my lips on it and giving his hand a small kiss.

"Oh Rachel what are we going to do with you?" giving a small laugh he held my hand and kissed it back. He looked up at me and I winked and he slowly bent down and brushed his lips against mine careful not to hurt me. I kissed him back. But my head began to pound. I pulled away quickly as my migraine set in. I laid me head back on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Finn, it, it's just my head— "I said and touch my head lightly I gave him a slight smile but he returned it with a frown.

"Rachel you should have told me… I never want to hurt you" he said "I should just be going… I'm sorry for hurting you" suddenly turning around he began to walk out of the room.

"Finn wait what are you doing?" I said confused.

"I'm going Rach… I hurt you and I can't stand to be here because I'm afraid I'll hurt you more"

"Finn you're not going to hurt to hurt me anymore… I hurt myself I kissed you back I hurt myself… none of this was your fault Finn so don't leave me or you actually will be hurting me!"

"Rachel I just I can't take this… I think we need to take a break!" I gasped was he actually saying what I think he was saying

"Finn- what did you just say" flabbergasted I waited for his reply in hopes that he was just joking with me.

"I said Rachel I'm breaking up you" I was shocked my head was pounding.

"F-f-f-f-I-I-n-n you must be joking?" I choked out a sob.

"Goodbye Rachel" He said and walked out of the room leaving me alone on my bed crying to myself. I lied down and closed my eyes trying to make a good thing out of the situation when I opened my eyes the nurse was putting a new IV in. She was a short skinny woman with light orange hair and a freckled face. She appeared to be around 45-50 years old judging by the white hairs.

I looked around to see Finn sleeping on the chair beside me and on the couch was Santana and Puck. I turned to the lady who was adjusting the IV's bag. I thought to myself I am so confused why is Finn still here, didn't he just break up with me?

"How long have they been here?" I ask her. She gave a slight smile and then pricked with the needle. She then checked the stitches on my head and the cast on my upper leg. She looked up at me.

"Oh Honey, the boy in the chair has been here since you passed out. As for the other two they arrived here about 2 hours ago. Now if you excuse me I must be going, I have many other patients to see today."

"I passed out? Wait miss please can you wait a second. What do you mean that I passed out?"

I asked curiously.

"Well honey your boyfriend or I'm guessing that is your boyfriend arrived here around 5:30. At about 5:45 he came running out of the room saying that you passed out. While he was gone we discovered you had a very high fever and had a small seizure, it nothing to worry about. I talk to the doctor and he says it shouldn't happen again and it won't be recessive. When I left your room your boyfriend was freaking out. That's when the other two kids got here. After that I left for my break.

Oh well thank you for telling me of my condition. So how long have I been passed out for?

"Oh well that's hard to say, let me check your board." She said as she looked at the clipboard at the bottom of my bed. Well dear you've been asleep for 5 and 1/2."

"WOW I said and he's been here since before 5:30" I said my lip curling up into smiling.

"Yes dear, now if you excuse me I must be going have a good night now!" smiling the woman left my room

"Goodbye and thank you" I called out. I looked at Finn who began to stir in his chair. "Finn" I called out "Finn can you hear me?"

"Rachel" he groaned "It's too early to talk I want to go back to sleep." Suddenly Finns eye lids open and he look at me. "Rachel, baby how are you? Are you feeling better? God Rach I was so scared"

"Oh Finn the doctor said this was normal, I feeling perfectly fine at the moment at little confused but other than that I'm perfectly content" I gave him a smile which he happily returned with a toothy grin"

"Rach, I thought I killed you? It was killing me; I kick a table over because I was so pissed off with myself. Puck and Santana had to hold me down, it was terrible. I can't believe their letting me in this hospital after that spectacle."

"I'M sure it isn't as bad as you make it out to be"

"It was bad Rachel, I could probably get the film if you want it" grinning he placed his hand on my thigh and butterflies started stirring in my stomach. "So how was your sleep, have any good dreams" he began to rub his thumb along the inside of my thigh.

"Terrible, it was more of a nightmare." I said.

"What do you mean by terrible, bad hair day terrible or cry yourself to sleep terrible"

"Cry yourself to sleep terrible. I had a dream you broke up with me because I didn't tell you that I had hurt my leg and that I was best friends with Santana and puck."

"Oh Rachel if you must know Puck told me about your little threesome friendship and as for your leg I understand that you just didn't want to worry me. But Rachel you need to know that you can tell me anything, whether it's your time of the month. Whether you cheated on me with some other guy or even if you finally want to take that final step to our relationship. I'll care even if we ever break up I wouldn't break up over something as silly as not telling me about your leg. Our love is stronger than that.

" so did you just say that you okay with me cheating on you… well then I must be going there's some men I must be seeing" I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

"Rachel I didn't mean it like that." He said giving me a small frown.

"I know silly and I'll tell you a secret I love you a little too much to cheat on you"

"Awe Rach I love you too" Finn said.

"Dude I think we all love her that's the reason we've been here for like 4 hours" Puck said from the couch.

"Why hello puck, how are you?" I said and gave him a warm smile.

"I could be better, your insane boyfriend went ape shit today and punch me in the jaw. If it wasn't for San I would have probably been killed." Puck said grinning.

"So I went a little crazy" Finn said

"Dude crazy is not the word to describe that situation I'd say more like Finn went berserk or blew a gasket. " Puck said.

"Well then Finn what do you have to say" I said sweetly

"I'm sorry for smacking you in the face. How is Santana, okay?" Finn said and I noticed he looked at the still sleeping Santana who lay next to a very unhappy looking puck.

"Dude you threw her on a glass table in the waiting room, she had to get 2 stiches in her back it a wonder the hospital didn't sue you or give you a fined." Puck said looking at Finn with distaste.

"Finn, are you serious? That's ridiculous you better hope she is okay!" I said looking at him a pinch or angry spread through me. My head started to pound again and I looked at Finn.

"F-f-f-I-I-N-N-N I –a – n-e-e-d- y-o-u to get t-h-e the –d-d-doctor" sputtering I said with distress in my voice. I started to feel light headed.

"Puck," Finn said turning around "get the nurse. I think Rachel might be having another seizure."

"Should I wake up Santana?" Puck asked but there was no need by the time he said Santana she was at my side holding my hand.

"YO, Puckerman go get the nurse if she is having a seizure we want the doctors to see this. And hurry because her heart rate is ridiculous!" Santana said from beside me. That was the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes and the world went black.

**(A/R Just warning you I'm not going to get rid of Rachel I like her character this is just part of my idea)**

_Finn's POV_

"Rachel" I gasped. The heart monitor began to speed up at an increasingly fast rate. I turned to look at puck who was frozen where he was. "Puckerman unless you want her dead go get the nurse NOW!" with that Puck looked at Santana then to me then bolted out of the room.

Minutes later Puck and a bundle of Nurses, they looked at Rachel's body which Santana had against her. Then it all went to hell…

"Diana," the doctor called to one of the nurses "Get the paddles, she just flat lined."

"Whoa, you dipstick" Santana bellowed at the doctors. "What the H**l do you mean flat- lined" she said with tears in her eyes.

"It means she's dead." Puck said and that's when the world fell apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/R OMG… sorry guys since its Christmas in like 2 days I thought I'd write you guys some more of this story. I know I was away for so long! But I loved the reviews you guissssee they were great. I didn't get that much last chapter was it that bad :*( … Guess you don't want no more chapters? Jokes I wouldn't do that to you guysss so… I got a private message asking me if Rachel was dead and the answer in no… I like Rachel so I won't kill her off she is rather important to this story…. Any who enjoy reading my GLEEK Fans!)**

**(A/R Again! by the way this is after we think Rachel has died and technically she has but you know… )**

**Santana's POV:**

"Finn," I said roughly slapping him on the cheek. The tears were streaming down my face, right after I head Rachel flat line I lost it. I literally there was shit flying and by that shit I mean the delivery table. As for the other two Puck was crying like the little sissy I always knew he was. As for Finn well he was passed out on the floor apparently hearing your girlfriend was dead made him pass out. I looked over at the doctors who were working on Rachel heart. I sat down in the chair and put my face in my hand and just cried. Suddenly I felt arms weave around my stomach. I looked up to see Brittany. She smiled slightly even though you could see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Is she-e-e de-e-a-d-d" Brittany said shuddering.

"God I hope not Brit, I love her so much I just can't lose her like that, same with that Godzilla and his sidekick." I said pointing to Finn and Puck. Suddenly the EKG monitor began to flicker and the steady beat of Rachel's heart was shown on the monitor. I looked over at Finn who was still passed out but at least someone other than I noticed. There were nurses around him checking to see if the he was all right. I looked up at Puck who was smiling.

"San," He said walking over to me pulling me into a hug "If you ever tell anyone about what happened in this room I will kill you dead"

"How are you going to kill me Puckerman, with your tears?" I said looking up at him.

"Not if you kill me first, it's like a waterfall" he said smiling. Suddenly I heard coughing coming from towards Rachel's bed. I detached myself from Puck and looked at the doctor.

" Hello Dear, son I'm Doctor Mecklenburg" The Man said "I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the door way while we take you friend out of the room, I'm sorry but we need to take her to surgery and I… I need to make some phone calls"

"Is she okay?" I asked looking at Rachel who was surrounded by nurses.

"Well that personal information, but since you were here during her attack. I might as well tell you. Your friend Rachel we believe has brain tumors and other tumors around her body. We believe this is what is causing her seizures. When she fell, the tumor or tumors must touch a nerve in her body causing her to go into shock causing thus her seizures. We are going to take her into surgery now to see what we can find in her brain. Were also taking your friend over there," He said pointing to Finn "When he fell, he cut his head, the head nurse Donna is taking him for stitches now."

"So what are you saying, do you think Rachel has cancer?" Puck asked.

"No, we running some tests to check but I assure you that my doctors and surgeon will help her with whatever they find during the test. Now if you excuse me I have a phone call"

"Thank you so much for telling us all the information, now if you excuse us we need to see our friend before you cut open her brain", I said placing a hand on his white coat

"I'm so sorry miss but you can't do that" He said giving a small smirk. You could tell he didn't give a shit whether Rachel lived or not. Just by looking in his eyes you could tell that all he wanted was the money he would make from her surgery. I couldn't take it I grabbed the hem of the man's jacket and looked him in the eye.

"If you don't let me in there right now I'm going to mess you up so much." I raised my fist to smack him in the jaw. But puck grabbed my hand and interlaced it in his. He whispered in my ear.

"Don't do it, the jail time isn't worth it San. We see Rachel after her surgery."

"Fine" I huffed. But I wasn't going to let the man get away with what he was doing I released my hand from his and swung it into the man's jaw. He hit the ground and I laughed.

"Next time buddy, wait for approval before you start someone's surgery asshole" I said to him before walking into Rachel's room. Puck followed behind me. When I saw Rachel she was still asleep. Finn on the other hand was up and at Rachel side. I looked up at Finn who gave me a small smile but soon turned into a frown.

"I thought she was dead San" he said crying into his lap.

"Oh Finn, she going to be okay"

"But it's my fault if I hadn't of told her to talk to her mom she would be safe right now" he said

"Finn you didn't cause this, so don't blame yourself she had fallen much before you got there if there is anyone you should blame then it should be me. I helped her up after she fell; I even knew she was hurt. For god's sake I even knew about the headaches she got Finn… it's my fault all my fault" I began to cry for what seemed like forever until I felt a hand on the arm. I looked up at Finn and smiled but he wasn't looking at me. I looked over at Puck but he wasn't either. They both seemed to be staring at the same thing. I followed pucks eyes to the bed. I looked up and was met with Rachel's brown eyes.

"Rachel… i-i- thought you were dead" I said sputtering the tears still running down my face I looked up at Rachel and she smiled weakly.

"Oh Santana… I would never leave you… I Love you too much" she said quietly a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Not enough to leave your darling Finnocence for am I right" I said sweetly

"San, you know my love will always be with Finn and anyways aren't you with Brittany or was my mind playing tricks on me?" she said while grabbing Finns hand but her jerked it away. Feeling uncomfortable I got up and grabbed Pucks hand.

"Will Give you two some space. As Puck and I walk out the door I heard Finn yelling to Rachel.

"Rachel how can you act this way… you died Rach, your heart actually stopped. For gods sakes I cried for you and you treat this like it was a day in the park. Why didn't you tell me about the headaches you've been getting or your fall you had today. Am I not important enough for you to tell me?" And then I ran out the door.

**Rachel's POV:**

"Rachel how can you act this way… you died Rach, your heart actually stopped. For gods sakes I cried for you and you treat this like it was a day in the park. Why didn't you tell me about the headaches you've been getting or your fall you had today. Am I not important enough for you to tell me?" Finn said he voice no longer a whisper.

"Finn I'm so sorry I never told you" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Rachel I thought I lost you baby… I couldn't lose you I lost it when your heart stopped I couldn't handle it I must have passed out because when I woke up all I could see was nurses. There must have been two or three of them stitching my head back up. When I went to move I wasn't allowed to I looked around to find Santana or Puck but they weren't there. When I was allowed to move they sat me in a chair and told me to wait. Luckily that chair was at your bedside. When I went to touch your hand I wasn't allowed to the nurse said it could cause and after shock. When you opened your eyes just moments ago Rachel I saw how much I loved you. And seeing you lie to me upsets me Rachel. I feel like I can't trust you. Why didn't you tell me you had headaches or how you fell today?"

"I didn't want to hurt you Finn knowing what was wrong with me would only make you sadder we only had 5 more days left of actual school I didn't want to ruin what we had this close to graduation did some tests and. As for the headaches I had everything under control. I got pills to help control. We even went to get some tests done from the doctors in Wapakoneta, Ohio. Finn I'm a lot better than I was and besides I'm getting some new pain medication next weekend before we got on summer break. I didn't tell you because I thought the doctor had gotten rid of it, but I guess they haven't " I started crying into my hands. I couldn't tell Finn I had Tumour's in my brain he would die. He can`t handle seeing me in pain it tears him up inside. That's the reason we went to Wapakoneta was because I couldn't stand being near the school."

"What's wrong Rachel, Common Rachie you can tell me anything?"

"Finn what you saw today is one of my worse days but believe me it gets worse." I said solemnly.

"What gets worse Rachel tell me?"

"The tumours in my brain Finn they are killing me from the inside. The doctors told me if I don't get them removed it will kill me."

"Are you going to get them removed?"

"The doctors in Ohio said I have a 50/50 chance of living through the surgery. I'm going to NYC Finn, there's a surgeon there who they say is the best at his craft. My dads are paying for me to leave with them the day after graduation I'm sorry I have to tell you this way but I want you to know I'll love you forever…. I also want you to get me the hell out of this dingy hospital and back to my very last glee club meeting." I said smiling.

"Oh Rachel, I wish you had told me sooner… I can't be made at you for thid because none of this is your fault. And babe you'll never be able to leave me because I'm never leaving you I'll love you forever until the day I die"

I love you Finn forever and ever"

"I love you two Rachel till the day we die"

**(A/R So Love it, Hate it, Think it was meeeh, tell me REVIEW… REVIEW! And sorry for such a short chapter I might start a new story soon if you want to know about this lovely new story I just let you know it may be a bit supernatural if you guise like that idea add it to your review anyways I hope Y'all had a super Christmas and an amazing new year…- J **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N so yeah, I know I've been very bad! I haven't updated in like a month someone shoot me! Nahh don't do that because if you do I can't update and that would be terrible! Any who so for this chapter there will be a lot of hurt because guess who is lucky enough to have her first chemo treatment maybe… haven't decided I know this is depressing to read about but I promise ill fix my editing so it's better… pinky swear And I know that this is super pushy but can I maybe just maybe get 5 reviews if possible? Also I wasn't to give a huge thank you to all of you for reading and adding this story to your alerts it really make me so great full so THANK YOU!)**

**A special that's to Noro: Thanks for reviewing every week I love reading your review that truly make my day )**

(Also I'm going to push graduation back a bit because I wasn't sure of my full plan till now so were going to make it like 2 weeks away I'm sorry for the confusion!)

_**2 weeks later**_

**Rachel's POV:**

Rachel awoke to Santana plopping down on my bed. "Santana" She groaned and put her head under her pillow.

Santana has been staying at Rachel's house since she got home from the hospital. Normally it would be her daddies waking her up but they been in NY getting to know her Surgeon along with getting her accommodations prepared for when she goes for surgery next month. I don't know why just don't wait a couple weeks and go then.

I don't know why Santana decided to stay with me but I didn't mind it was better than worry some Finn. Even since I was diagnosed with brain Cancer or been told that I have a large tumor in my brain Finns been treating me as if I was a feather and I was sick of it. Sure he only did this to protect me and sure is was quite chivalrous of him but I couldn't stand it. He wouldn't let me go to his football games or sing my solos in glee club. He was getting to be way over dramatic. He treated me like there was a bomb strapped to my head and it was about to explode with a simple touch. And I guess metaphorically there was but none of the things Finn was protecting me from could really affect me. Rachel thought to herself

Her thinking was soon cut of when Santana slapped her butt.

"Yo, man hands I need a ride to cheerios practice and you need a ride to school get up?" She yelled. Rachel turned and smiled at her as the grip on her pillow tightened.

"Why can't you drive your own car Santana Jeez? Go home!" She said while throwing her pillow at her head. She looked at Rachel with pure anger before throwing the pillow at the wall. It landed with a loud thump! Absentmindedly Rachel looked down at her feet when suddenly she felt a jolt of pain spread through her head.

Rachel screamed out in pain and looked at Santana, but she wasn't there.

"SANN!" Rachel screamed. Only to be met with another searing pain. "SANTANA!" Rachel said trembling, the pain building in her head. Rachel tried to get up but couldn't find her crutches. She reached for her phone that was sitting on the bedside table and dialed 9-1-1. The phone began to ring.

"Hello this is 9-1-1 what is you emergency?" The voice said.

"H-ell-ooo m-i-i-y name is Rachel Berry and I'm in so much pain!" Rachel said crying into the phone.

"Okay Miss can you please tell me what your address is?"

"592 Clearwater Avenue? Please hurry it hurts so much" Rachel was sobbing by now as the pains had gotten much worse. She started to feel lightheaded.

"Okay Miss can you try to stay on the line with me?"

"My head it hurts, I feel so light headed I-"Rachel whispered her eyes fluttering. She laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes. The pain was getting worse the best she could do was get an ice pack and wait for the Ambulance.

Rachel forced herself of the bed but soon felt lightheaded she rested against the door as her head pounded. She started limping looking for her crutches; they were nowhere to be seen. She hopped along the corridor towards her staircase but tripped bashing her head against the wall. She cried out in pain and waited for someone to come to her aid. Hoping and wishing that everything will be okay.

_**Santana's POV: (15 Minutes ago)**_

"Why can't you drive your own car Santana Jeez? Go home!" Rachel said. I knew she was joking but it hit I was having some severe family problem and that I couldn't go home as there wasn't really a home for me. Deep down I always knew something like this would happen but I always suspected it would be because I told my parents I was a lesbian. But no that wasn't it at all.

_Flashback:_

"_Mami, Papi, I made dinner and I bet your going to love it, Its Cheese and beef empanadas!" Santana said while placing the food on the table. _

_She heard mumbling and yelling before her Mama ventured down the stairs_

"_SANTANA ,darling I don't have time for dinner dear I'm afraid I have to go out for a bit it seems your father and I can't see to get along right now and we need some space, I'll be back in a few hours have a good night angel!" He mother said while placing her coat in her hands._

"_But why Mami can't you and Papi work it out I really need to talk to you about something?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't dear, I cannot forgive your father for what he has done. This is the last straw!"_

"_What did he do mami, Did he hurt you?" Santana clenched her fists in anger. He better not have hurt her Santana thought. I don't care if he is my father I won't take this!_

"_No sweetie, God no" She said covering her arm. Santana shooed it away to reveal a large bruise on her forearm._

"_What is this mom?" Santana screeched. "You said he didn't hurt you?" she eyed her mother suspiciously._

"_He… He didn't San" She said._

"_OH BULL SHIT MOTHER! I'm going up there right now!" Santana said while walking around her mother. She bolted up the stairs to her parents' bedroom. She opened the door a crack to find her father having sex with some slut. _

_Tears came to Santana's eye lids; her dad was having an affair… How could he do this to our family, to our mother to her? She looked at the girl and then turned to go to her room. When she got in she grabbed a bag full her favourite this, clothes, jewelry, pictures and pack them into her bag. She slung her bag on took on last look at her room and left. On the way Santana grabbed her lucky pro series ball her dad had gotten her. When she walked passed down her bedroom she opened the door, put the ball behind her head and swung it at the girl. The ball hit her in the side of the head and she screamed out. Santana sneered at her until she noticed who it was._

"_Hilary?" Santana asked the girl. The girl looked up at her with a smirk plastered on her lips. Santana couldn't believe it. This was Hilary Forbes her friend, a girl who once regularly was at Santana's house, a girl she went to the mall with, a girl she once had a crush on and the girl she first had sex with athough she wished every day that could belong to brittany. She couldn't believe her eyes. All the times she was helping my dad out, or waiting for me to get home she was with my dad. She looked at Hilary and a burst of anger rushed through her. She looked at her dad who was a mixture between shame and anger. Either way Santana couldn't care less. _

_She looked at Hilary who only smiled and got up from where she was. She walked towards Santana purposely still fully naked fully knowing that it was turning Santana on. When she got to Santana she placed her hands by Santana's waist and smiled._

_I see I still turn you on Santana, I guess I turn everyone on in your family." Hilary said._

"_You little piece of shit id get away from me before I go all Lima height adjacent on your ass" Santana said fuming _

"_Oh Santana you wouldn't hurt me, why would you dare hurt the person you had sex with isn't that like abuse?" She asked rudely. Santana didn't give a shit that she just informed her dad that she was a lesbian she was pissed. Santana launched her fist back and punch Hilary in the jaw. Hilary looked at her before she swung her arm back to hit her. Santana dodged her and kicked her down._

"_Get out now before I rip your head off" Santana screeched. Hilary picked herself up and headed to get her clothes. "I wouldn't even think about it Blondie, take one more step toward those clothes and ill snap you like a twig" _

"_SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ you stop this right now don't treat such a fine lady like that if anyone should be leaving this house it should be you." He father said from the bed. Luckily he was dressed. She looked over at her father and sighed she knew this was coming but she never hoped it would happen so terribly. "I don't want any of your kind in this house" _

_Santana was shocked but angry "Any of my kind, what's my kind Father? She asked._

"_You know we don't like Dykes in our house you know that there not accepted!"_

"_But you know, having sex with minors that perfectly okay?" Santana Asked._

"_Well-"her father said._

"_Is cheating on you wife. Okay in this household, is disgracing the whole family okay too? Out of all this my sexual preference is the issue. Well dad you're in luck because I'm gone. As for you Hilary, your face will be seeing my fist this coming Monday." Santana said before storming out of the room. As she marched down the step she saw a note on the kitchen table."Mami" she called. No awnser she opened the note._

_To my dearest Angel, I heard the whole thing. I don't want you to text, _

_Call or try to find me. I want you to know that I will always love you_

_No matter what your preferences are. I hope that you turn out to be _

_, The best I could ever hope for, I know it must seem as if I have run_

_From you and this life that we are now faced with but it isn't that at all_

_I am leaving because I can't be near your father, I can't be seen as the _

_Women who let her daughter down, the women whose husband cheated on her_

_With a girl no older than 17, I don't want anyone to know_ _what has happened_.

_As for you my darling I want you to live your dreams whether that dream is _

_With that beautiful girl, Brittany or with another. I want you to know that I'll always love _

_You because Forever is always baby and I'm going to hold on to this for forever_

_Xo. Garcia Lopes Aka. You're loving Mami_

_Santana placed the note in her pocket and stormed through the door and hope in the family Hummer. She turned the car on and stormed on the accelerator when she looked through the mirror she saw her dad in his robe running after her. Santana laughed and pressed on the gas. By the time she got to Rachel the car was out of Gas and she was a total mess. When she open Rachel's door to find her still sleeping she plopped down on her bed and waited for Rachel to walk up little did she know what she was in store for"_

_End of Flashback._

As Santana walked out of Rachel's house she picked up her phone and called Finn. She sat on Rachels front porch and waited for Finn to pick up.

"Hey Santana what's shaking" Finn said.

"Shut up green giant I'm not in the mood." Santana said.

"Well then why did you call me, if you don't want to talk?"

"Fine, I wanted to know whether you can pick Rachel and I up and take us to school. It seems Rachel is in no mood to get ready and I can't seem to make her nudge"

"Oh yeah sure I'll be there in a minute just got to eat me some breaky and then ill be there"

"Okay then bye"

"Bye San" Finn said and hung up. As Santana sat back in the rocking chair, that god the Berry's had decided to put furniture on their porch. she listened to the wind. Suddenly she heard sirens she looked down the street, only to see the vehicle race toward her.

"Shit" was all Santana could say as the vehicle pulled in to the drive way.

**(A/N SO guise I need you to review so that I know whether I should change it to M or not! Please tell because I don't want to offend anyone with the language. As for the story. We will get to FINNs POV very soon and trust me it will be interesting. I'm sorry I didn't get to Chemo yet but trust me its coming. So guys I'll try to update soon. Again sorry for the wait!- Jaye x.**

_**Also if anyone is interested in editing my story for like errors just PM me kaaayyy**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N OMG Guys season finale tomorrow soooo excited! I can't believe this is the graduation episode I'm so excited! So I'm terribly sorry that I was away for soooo long! I deserve none of you! So thank you for all your support! Now on to the suspenseful story **

**Finns POV**:

"Bye mom," Finn yelled as he walked towards the front door. He stopped to pick up his coffee and bagel from the breakfast nook. He opened the door and padded down the drive towards his truck. He set his backpack in the back seat and put his bagel on the dash. He took a sip of his coffee and turned on the truck. He was greeted by the radio blasting One Directions "What makes you beautiful" he instantly turned it down. Finn honestly couldn't stand their music it was just so upbeat and girly he almost preferred Justin Bieber to One Direction.

As he started down the street towards the school his phone started ringing. He went to grab it as he turned the corner but it slid away from him. "Damn" he cursed. He reached for the phone again. This time he was successful. He looked at his IPhone … "Santana Calling" the phone said. He slid the unlock button and put the phone to his ear

"Hey Santana what's shaking?" Finn said into the phone.

"Shut up green giant I'm not in the mood." Santana said causing Finn rolled his eyes. It caused him to ponder why he and Santana were even friends in the first place"

"Well then why did you call me, if you don't want to talk?" Finn replied.

"Fine, I wanted to know whether you can pick Rachel and I up and take us to school. It seems Rachel is in no mood to get ready and I can't seem to make her nudge"

Oh not this again Finn thought. Ever since Rachel had been diagnosed Finn had noticed things had been harder for Rachel, simple headaches would immobilize her. On top of that having to be in crutches for prom and graduation were a major bummer for her. Finn would often have to get her to school in the morning. He was really worried. Not to mention her NYADA interview coming up.

"Okay I'll meet you at Rachel's" He said

"Okay Bye" Santana said that and within seconds Finn heard the dial tone screeching through his phone. He sighed and set it back on the passenger side seat. He saw the school in the distance but he did a U-turn and headed toward Rachel's street.

He was approaching her street when he heard sirens. He pulled over and watched as the ambulance sped in front of him. He saw it turn down Rachel's Street and he began to panic. He hit the accelerator and sped towards Rachel's. As her turned the bend to her house he saw that his suspicions had come true. The Ambulance was parked in Rachel's driveway, the lights flashing. He saw the paramedics carry a stretcher into Rachel's house. He stopped his car and put it in park. He ran toward Santana who was crying on one of the Berry's blue deck chairs.

"Santana!" he yelled.

"Finn" She said and quickly stood up. He opened up his arms and Santana hurried into them.

"What happened?" he said whispering into her ear.

"I ha—have no idea, I was sitting out here waiting for you and suddenly I heard the sound of sirens and when I looked up the ambulance was headed for the house. Finn – they—they won't let me inside they say she fell down the stairs and it isn't pretty, the paramedic told me that she doesn't seem to have broken any bones but their trying to stabilize her right now. They think the tumor has gotten bigger and that they need to start chemo therapy immediately." All Finn could do was shake his head in response.

He looked towards the door and saw the paramedics carrying Rachel out on the stretcher. Finn saw the paramedics run her towards the car and a paramedic walking towards them. He tapped Santana on the shoulder and she backed away from Finn.

"Hello" he greeted

"Hi" Finn and Santana said in response.

"Your friend Rachel is going to be fine, she took a little bump to the head but it's not going to do any damage to her health, as for the tumor in her brain, We believe it to be larger thus causing a lot of pain and pressure in her head. We think she should start chemo immediately, do you know where her legal guardians are?" The paramedic said with a small smile

"Um, New York checking out hospitals?" Santana Said.

"Oh okay then. Were headed to the hospital would one of you like to come with us to the hospital?" The paramedic said.

"You go Santana, I'll drive behind you." Finn said

"Okay" Santana said following the paramedic to the Ambulance.

"I'll see you soon Finn," Santana called as Finn walked to his truck. "Drive safe we don't need someone else in this ambulance that we know." Finn smiled and got into his truck. He looked at his bagel that sat on his dash and smiled a smile. Today was going to be one of those days Finn though.

**Rachel's POV:**

Rachel's head hurt, all she could think about was the searing pain spreading through her body. She looked around her surroundings, she was sitting in a pale blue chair, dressed in hospital robes with blankets draped over her legs, she had an IV hooked into her an arm. There were magazines and cookies on the table beside her. Across from her sat a little old lady who was knitting up at storm. She looked up and gave Rachel a little smile.

"Hi honey, how are you today?" She said

"I've been better" Rachel said smiling

"Haven't we all? The names Pattie, Pattie Heartland who might you be my dear?"

"Well Pattie, my name is Rachel Berry"

"Oh Well Rachel's such a pretty name for an equally pretty girl"

"Oh why thank you! You're very pretty yourself. If you mind my asking may I ask where I am?"

"Oh it not a problem at all, were in the chemotherapy room in the hospital, I thought you must have known seeing as you were here before I arrived but I guess you must have still been passed out, if you mind my asking dear can you tell me why you're here. You don't look like the type of person who should be in the cancer ward?"

"I wish I wasn't but apparently I am, a little while ago I was told I had a tumour in my brain and that since it wasn't very big they didn't have to rush the surgery. So they said I could start chemo a couple weeks later than normal. They wanted me to live as normal as a life as possible before I started medication. But while I was living normally my tumour was developing very quickly. I started getting migraines. I started affecting my ability to move around and pretty much stopping the ability to live a normal life. So now here I am with you getting chemotherapy, a week before my prom, two weeks before nationals and three weeks before graduation not to mention my NYADA interview is tomorrow! ITS JUST NOT FAR OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO COULD OF GOT CANCER IT WAS ME I JUST WISH IT WOULD GO AWAY!" Rachel huffed while crossing her arms. Pattie just looked at her and smiled.

"I was a singer once to you know. A very established singer in Europe you probably wouldn't know about me it was well before your time. I know my story has little relevance to the subject but listen to me anyways. When my husband died I stopped producing music by the time I was 36 I was diagnosed with Skin Cancer, I released a new single but after that I found it was two hard to find the time to write music. Just like you I was told to live life normally and to not get treatment immediately I was missing music events and concerts, I was letting this disease overwhelm me. It began to take over my life. I started wishing the disease would just kill me already instead of killing me slowly. When I finally started chemo the doctors said they weren't much sense because the cancer had spread. So by the time I was 40 years old I though the world was done for me. But honestly honey it wasn't. The chemo started working and I got better, I met my husband Greg and 6 years later we had two beautiful girls, Teddy and Eloise, we decided to move from France back to where Greg's family lived which yes you guessed it was Lima, Ohio. So by the time I was 55 the cancer had gone away. And I lived a normal life. Sadly at 65 I was diagnosed with breast cancer. So yes life didn't turn out the way I hoped it would but without it I never have met my husband nor had I have had my beautiful daughters who are now 19. So what I'm trying to say my dear is that try not to think of this as such a terrible thing, because I happened for a reason and I know that reason isn't clear now but eventually it will be. So honey I want you to stop feeling bad for yourself and live life the way you normally would."

"Thank you Pattie for everything" Rachel said as she smiled, and it wasn't a forced smile it was a smile she was happy to give.

"You're very welcome dear, now if you excuse me I think we have some visitors."

"MOM!" two girls screamed as they ran through the doors, "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The girls were beyond pretty the first had strawberry blond hair, which was perfectly curled into beautiful ringlets, she was petite with bright blue eyes and tan skin, the other had perfectly straightened jet black hair she was tan as well, with blue eyes. She looked over at me and smiled. Behind them was a tall man with grey hair and a cane. Behind him were a very sad looking Finn and Santana.

"SANTANA, FINN! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Rachel said happily she turned to Pattie and smiled "Pattie, this is my boyfriend Finn and this is my best friend Santana" Finn waved and muttered a hello and Santana gave a small wave.

"Well Rachel, my dear this is my daughters Teddy and Eloise and my husband Greg." Pattie said,

"Hello guys I'm Rachel Berry"

"Hello" they all said.

"Well Rachel I'm sorry to say this but I have to leave, got to go do something fun you know do that whole YOLO thing you young kids are doing. Hang out with the family, you get better honey and remember as the songs goes You Only Live Once. That Drake he is a great young man, definitely a role model if you know what I mean.

"Wait how do you know about Drake?" Finn asked looking slightly confused.

"I'm old son, not dead" Pattie said with a laugh as she followed her family out the door, before she left though she turned around and smiled at Rachel "It was nice meeting you dear, I hope to see you again!" and with that she was done.

"Well she was definitely a different person?" Finn said with a laugh and gave Rachel a quick peck.

"She definitely was something."


End file.
